Mafia Stuck
by Zanawolf
Summary: Captor and Vantas started a mob in the human world, then along came the Empora mob. No copyright intended


Sollux looked up from the table he and his friend were sitting at. The room was extremely crowded, several conversations blending into a soft background noise. Several trolls were scattered among the humans, who were warily trying to keep an eye on the trolls.

Sollux looked at the couple that were staring at him, his red and blue eyes flashing very faintly from behind the glasses. "Will you fucking stop that? We were told to blend in."

"KK, will you shut up?" Sollux asked, his voice carrying a lisp. "Besides, the humans are smart enough to leave us alone."

"Whatever you fucking say. Look at that asshole that just walked in with the cape." The second troll said, crossing his arms.

"Looks like a seadweller. Probably around the same sweep as us." Sollux mused, watching as the lone troll walked to an empty table. "Want to leave Karkat?"

Karkat dropped his fork, grimacing slightly. "Sol, we're going to stay here and fucking eat. Now shut up and eat."

Sollux looked down at his food, grimacing slightly as he thought. "Fuck you KK." He muttered, stabbing the food.

Their arguing had bought the attention of the new troll, and several of the older trolls. The young troll smirked slightly, making his way over after a moment. "Hello,"

"Oh my fucking gog, is there no fucking peach to be found around here?" Karkat demanded, glaring at the seadweller.

"Well then," the seadweller said, Sollux muffling a laugh at his accent. "What are you laughing at?"

"What is the issue with your speech?" Sollux smirked.

"You're the one with the lisp." He sneered, crossing his arms.

"What's happened to having normal fucking meals? Does that mean anything to trolls anymore?" Karkat grolwed, throwing his newly required fork back on the table. "Can you please leave us the fuck alone?"

"I'm Eridan Ampora," he said, taking the third seat at the table.

"Weren't you meeting Gamzee, KK?" Sollux asked.

"Yeah, that fuckass of a clown should have been here by now." Karkat grumbled.

"Are you going to tell me your names or not?" Eridan asked as someone stood behind him, thought he did not notice.

"Hey Sollux, Karbro. Who's this motherfucker?" The newcomer asked, looking down at Eridan.

"I'm Eridan Ampora," Eridan said, glancing up.

"You're in my motherfucking seat. Move," Gamzee said, smiling at him.

Eridan scowled, standing up as several trolls looked in their direction, eying the two newcomers before looking over at Sollux. Gamzee took the empty seat, smiling as he looked at the food. "Whatever," Eridan mutered, turning to leave. "Perhaps I will see you around again?"

"Perhaps I'll be avoiding you as much as possible." Sollux muttered.

Eridan narrowed his eyes, turning on his heel and leaving the place. "I think I should get home. I need to look something up anyway. And Gamzee is here." Sollux said, getting up to leave.

Karkat shrugged, turning to suggest some food items that Gamzee might like. Two trolls got up also, following Sollux as he headed toward the hive he and his family were staying at, thinking.

When he reached the hive, he headed in while the two trolls took their leave. He heard the familiars voices of Mituna getting Kankri into a long winded discussion and, under that, the sounds of two very familiar sounding trolls talking.

He frowned slightly, glancing towards the dining room as he paused with a frown.

"...Amporas have moved in. I'm unsure how the odds might play out. Damnit, everything was going well and then shit like this happens. Fuck,"

The voice belonged to the Signless, as he was called by those closest to him and those in the mafia, as hardly anyone knew his real name. He hesitated, lurking outside the door. "You've always been partial to that word. With the appearance of a second large-ish group of trolls among the humans, our actions might be a lot more noticeable. Of course, I have thought of such possibilities before today. It is rather interesting that they chose now to reveal themselves."

The second voice belong to theΨiioniic,master of psionic powers along with being seen as the main leader of the Captor mob. He smiled at the thought of the Ψiioniic, proud to be able to call the troll his father if he were using the human terms. "And why would you have been thinking about that?" The Signless asked.

"Because this would have happened eventually. We had a very unique idea when we set up here. Others would have eventually followed us in this idea. Now, we can still work as long as our trolls stay loyal to us. And the trolls that happen to ease drop on private conversations know when to keep their mouth shut about certain things they may or may not have heard."

Sollux glanced up before glancing at how his shadow fell into the dining room. "I was passing through on the way to my room." Sollux said, stepping into the room. "Sorry for ease dropping." He glanced up at the two trolls, wishing he could express his admiration for them. It was one of the few times he behaved nicely around others.

"It seems like you are rather interested in what we were talking about. Why don't you join in our conversation so you don't have to lurk in doorways?" The Signless asked with a smile.

Sollux watched them, blinking slightly. "Am I allowed to stay?" He asked, his gaze darting to the Ψiioniic.

"Well, you seem to have lost Karkat." Psii chuckled, watching his grub with a smile. He was in a causal suit, showing that he had come from a meeting.

The Ψiioniic and the Signless ran a version of a human mafia. It had many humans involved, though there were two trols that were the unofficial leaders, while they were the official leaders. They had made the rules of their mafia quite simple, consisting of three main things: Loyalty, honor, and silence.

The humans-except for a very select few-knew only the four faces of the trolls. Most did not know of the younger trolls that lived in the main hive. While the Signless and the Ψiioniic trusted those that had come into the mafia, they did not wish to endanger the lives of their grubs; though it had been a couple of sweeps that they could have been considered grubs.

"So what happened with Karkat?" The Signless asked.

"We meet up with Gamzee and then some asshole decided to piss us off, so I left them to their food before KK attempted to throttle the other troll." Sollux shrugged, telling them various details of the happenings before he had left.

"Perhaps this troll was from the other group...did he happen to mention his name at all?" The Ψiioniic asked.

"Fish face suits him pretty well." Sollux offered, trying to remember the name that he had been given.

"I'm not sure who I am more amused over..." The Signless mused. "The young Makara, Karkat, or the troll who had Karkat's anger directed at them."

"He left before I did." Sollux offered.

"This is not good at all." The Ψiioniic frowned. "Thank you for telling us this Sol. I doubt that such young trolls could get away with leaving on their own without having an older troll with them. It helps us greatly."

Sollux smiled, watching them happily, inwardly proud. "You're welcome,"

"The Leijons and the Mayrams are coming over to discuss the situation at hand. I would like for you to try and remember the name of the young troll if at all possible." The Ψiioniic mused, watching Sollux.

"It started with an e and he seemed to have issues with his w's and v's. I'm not sure if that might help you at all." Sollux said, looking deep in thought.

"Seadweller with an accent. Sounds like an Ampora thing," The Ψiioniic sighed, looking down at the table as he traced a pattern on it, seem a bit restless.

"If it is the Ampora child, then we will have to see how much power Dualscar has and then...fuck." The Signless muttered, looking at the other troll with a very sly smile. "I remember Dualscar from when we were younger."

Sollux listened to the two talk. The older trolls hardly discussed their sweeps on Alternia unless the information was extremely important. He glanced between the two, noticing faded scars on the Ψiioniic. He had many questions regarding them but he had never gotten the courage to ask about them.

His train of thought was shattered when there was a loud bang and several shouts. Sollux glanced towards the door of the dining room, seeing several figures in the hallway.

Three men in suits walked in, one bleeding from a large gash on his arm. "Sirs," they greeted.

"Have a good night Sollux." The Ψiioniic said, giving the younger troll a stern glance.

Sollux stood up, taking the second door into the kitchen to grab food before using the back door leading into another hallway to reach his room.

"Do you ever shut up?" A voice sounded, breaking into the seemingly endless talking of the second troll.

"You were the one that wanted to hear my thoughts on the quadrants." The second troll grunted.

"Hey assholes, what are you two doing?" Sollux asked, pausing outside the room to look in on Kankri and Mituna.

"Kankri was going on a rant again." Mituna muttered. "What's going on downstairs?"

"Dolorosa and the Leijons are coming over." Sollux shrugged. "There's three men to talk to our fathers."

"What happened that needs them to come here? Not that I don't mind them coming here of course. And what happened with Karkat? Did you two not leave together this morning?" Kankri inquired.

"He's eating with Gamzee. And there's a bit of an issue. So they thought it would be good to bring them in. They should be here soon." Sollux shrugged, watching them. "If you paid more attention to the things going around here and you wouldn't have to ask me."

"Asshole," Mituna muttered, crossing his arms before leaving Kankri's room.

Sollux shrugged, moving to leave. He sat down at his desk, opening his husktop and starting it, mind turning from the recent events.


End file.
